The Hobbit and The Hobbit Hole
by Kira MizuKHR
Summary: Here and there, then back again. As for here, lays the songs and poems sung about the Hobbits, Men, Elves, Orcs, Wizards, and the like on Middle Earth. A series of love and lost, hope and despair, and many others. Shall we?
1. Hobbit and the Hobbit Hole

**So, awhile ago I had to write poems for LoTR for a project. I thought I might as well publish them since it would be a shame to let them go to waste.**

 **~Kira**

 **P.S. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Hobbit and the Hobbit Hole**

A small little figure,

Humanlike in some ways,

But just as different in others,

Glancing back and forth,

Peering with curious eyes,

Hairy big feet light as a feather,

Surprisingly quick,

A small little hobbit,

A small little hobbit,

Living in his little hobbit hole,

Everything uneventful,

Everything just as peaceful,

Everything quiet within the Shire,

Until a certain old man with a grey battered hat,

Lending on his old grey staff,

Came and uprooted that little hobbit,

Off on an adventure of a life time,

Trolls, Goblins, Orcs, Wolves, Elves, Men, and Dwarves,

Meeting and warring for gold,

A smug dragon sitting on his mountain of gold,

Dying for the cost in the end,

A small little hobbit,

Walking onto the Path,

That sweeps all there to here,

On a little adventure of here to there,

A tiny little hobbit,

And his hobbit hole.


	2. The Dwarves

**Dwarves are amusing, when they feel like it. I have to admire their work with metal though, it's brilliant.**

 **~Kira**

* * *

 **The Dwarves**

An unexpected visit,

Right around the corner,

An unexpected adventure,

Progressing through the air,

An unexpected party,

Taking front and center,

One dwarf,

One dwarf,

Two dwarves,

Five dwarves,

Four dwarves,

13 dwarves in all,

And an old man with a grey battered hat, lending upon his old grey staff,

Laughing with a ringing sound,

Loud they are,

Quiet they can be,

Greedy they are,

Caring they are,

Blinded they are at times,

But nevertheless earn our respect and we are bonded forever,

Singing about a fortune lost,

About a kingdom torn down,

A people caught in the chaos that resounds,

And a single hope that resides within,

They are a people of hope,

Of gold,

Of greed,

Of friendship,

Of flaws,

But always walking on that thin line of good and evil,

Short they maybe,

Greedy they maybe,

Blinded at times they maybe,

But nevertheless,

Within their hearts of hearts lay the gold that can never be capture within stone.


	3. The Elves

**Elves are an interesting folk, I would enjoy having a chat with them...**

 **~Kira**

* * *

 **The Elves**

Stars burning blue and bright,

Laughter like the winds of time,

Flooding through this center stage,

Singing nonsense freely in the sky,

Acting carefree but having hidden meanings within.

Sharp eyes peering through the woods,

Hunters of morning and night,

Enchanted beings of light,

Quick as a dragon,

Silent like time,

Stealthier than a hobbit,

One with the forest,

Fiercer than the flame,

Swifter than wind,

Calm as the water,

Hopeful as the sun,

We are the healers,

We are fighters,

We are the ones, who listen to riddles with glee,

Prepared to fight a war,

Ready to handle the blade,

Stringing the arrows of death onto the string,

Fighting without regret,

Singing for a more hopeful land,

Gazing into the sky,

And across the sea for a more peaceful land beyond.


	4. Gollum

**Gollum...Gollum...There's really no need for explanation, right?**

 **~Kira**

* * *

 **Gollum**

Gollum, Gollum,

Traitor to his kind,

Gollum, Gollum,

Hating forever and always in the night,

Gollum, Gollum,

Needing the precious,

His only light in his darkness,

But a darkness in itself nevertheless,

Gollum, Gollum,

Murderer, Silencer,

Hopeless, Lonely, Isolated,

Pity within this cycle of hate,

Saves his life while most would have strike,

A single hobbit dared to define,

The flow of life,

And yet this may provide a vital part in the future light.


	5. Riddles in the Dark

**Riddles are fun...especially in the dark. (cackles)**

 **Guest: Not all poems need to rhyme :) But thanks for the advice.**

 **LLM: Thank you, think I should write poetry for KHR?**

 **WoodElfJedi: I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks!**

 **~Kira**

* * *

 **Riddles in the Dark**

Riddles in the Dark,

A game of life or death,

A shadow leaning in,

A light glowing within,

A game of words,

A match of thoughts,

Battling to be at the top,

A twist of words,

Dark and Light,

Evil and Good,

A war of wits,

And those who speak with tongues than with hands,

In the dark,

Of all places,

Fighting for life,

Fear along the edges,

Watching for my weakness to show,

Hiding in plain sight,

The shadow leaning in,

Taking my courage with him,

Luck being on my side,

I run for the light,

See the shadow,

I raise my sword,

But through my light I see kin,

And I halt my blade,

Out of pity,

Out of kindness,

Out of the heart that I hold within,

I stay my blade,

And leave that pitiful figure,

Alone in the dark,

With this golden ring,

I stay my silver blade.

Riddles in the Dark


	6. My Courage

**Well, I suppose it's a moot point to explain the point of view of this one. Good old Bilbo. I hope you all enjoy this!**

 **~Kira**

 **WoodElfJedi: Hm, you sure about that? I checked and nothing seems wrong...**

 **Thank you for mymahogani for putting this story on their community! I'm honored :D**

* * *

 **My Courage**

Courage is a well known word,

We run across it,

As the days go by,

But I never knew its meaning,

Until the day I was entrusted,

With the lives of those who were close by,

Who, trusted me,

And I, to them,

Never had the will to stand,

Never had the need to cry,

Never thought of journeying on adventures far and wide,

But to my surprise,

I find myself,

Standing on this road that runs on and on,

Holding my silver blue blade at my side,

And a gold ring of light upon my hand,

Learning of the meaning of this word,

Taught to keep it in mind,

Hiding it within,

Hoping to feel it again,

Never had this feeling,

Never thought of caring,

Never wanted adventure,

Just wanted my hobbit hole,

But face with the stories of adventure and flight,

Amazed by the echoing telling,

Reaching out in astonishment,

Gasping in relation,

I finally found what I was looking for,

Something that would never have occurred to me,

If it weren't for an old man in a battered hat,

Lending upon as old staff,

Who pointed the way,

And gave me a nudge,

To which I found myself gaining more than I would have,

Had I not gone at all,

My Courage


	7. Forgive Me

**Since sometimes, we make difficult decisions...**

 **~Kira**

* * *

 _Forgive Me_

Did I make the wrong choice?

Was it my decision?

Should have I not done what I sought?

To stop a war,

To save my friends,

To end even a friendship and lose the trust we had,

If only to end it all in peace,

All I wished was not to lose a friend of mine,

All I wanted was to save them,

All I wished was to be in peace,

All I wanted was not to be in war for something as simple as greed,

I took what was not mine,

I stole to keep,

I gave what was not mine to give,

To end nothing with grief,

But fate is not so kind,

And what I sought to end,

Came to be nonetheless,

You pushed away my hand of friendship,

Too blinded by your greed,

And so was I,

Not knowing the importance of this stone I stole was for you,

See the blood and the battle that lay upon these grounds,

And in my mind,

I simply see,

The horrible and sinful powers of greed,

Fate saw our fatal flaws,

And used it against us,

Until we met again on the battle field fighting to save one another,

But you fell with your axe in hand,

While I stayed the thief,

Watching all without a wound,

Now here we are on your deathbed,

And you withdrawn those hated words,

Our friendship rekindled but in vain for you passed away,

As I mourned your death,

The daybreak light peer through,

Shining a light on this dreary day.


	8. The Battle of Five Armies

**There is no such thing as good or evil in war exactly, just monsters.**

 **~Kira**

* * *

 **The Battle of Five Armies**

Arrows fly,

Swords crossed,

Axes are swung,

And feelings are sung.

Upon this war of blood and hate,

A single hobbit stood,

Bewildered by the violence displayed,

In a fury of flight and fight,

The sky overhead,

A blood red shower,

Descending upon the ground,

With the bodies of the wounded and dead,

Littered forgotten for now,

Elves, Humans, and Dwarves,

As well as an old man with a battered hat and silver sword,

And a little hobbit who gazes his sword which glows a bright blue,

And uninvited guest stir up the storm,

Wolves and goblins,

The enemies of all,

And when the clock strikes the end,

And hope seems long lost,

A single feather gives hope,

Come soaring in the Eagles on their wings of steel and hope,

Hope swift on their wings,

When another comes,

The rest combine,

To fight the foe they hate,

Respect each other,

In this one instances,

Bond together in this one stand,

Close your eyes and wish for it all to end.


	9. The Way Things Shouldn't Have Ended

**On a somber note...**

 **~Kira**

* * *

 **The Way Thing Shouldn't Have Ended**

I remember when we first met,

You were the royal prat,

I but a coward,

But when on this journey we walked,

We realize we aren't so different after all,

You for the gold,

Me because I was forced,

You for your pride,

Me because I had no choice,

You for your people,

Me because I live for me,

You born by royalty,

Me just a little hobbit in my hobbit hole,

You braved danger, fight, and plight,

I ran from danger, as a coward, and flight,

You swung an axe of might,

A blade of strength,

I just had my little Sting,

Given to me in haste,

But as this journey drew to a climax,

I realized the importance in life,

And my blade swung,

Quick and true,

You became blind by gold,

I had greater sight,

You allow your pride to cloud you,

I step away from it,

And now,

Since of your blinding pride,

The stage is set for a war to begin.

And at the end of all that's happen,

I remember us as brothers,

Fighting evil as one,

Who knew so much come happen before the setting of the sun?

And here you are lying on your death bed,

And I wish I could save you,

But fate isn't kind,

And so I must wait,

Until we reunite,

Brothers of Adventures

* * *

 **Hm, I wonder if anyone could guess the first few lines could also connect to what fandom...**


	10. Home Sweet Home

**The road goes on and on...**

 **~Kira**

* * *

 **Home Sweet Home**

Roads go on and on,

You never know where your feet belong,

Until you set upon this wide road,

And walk upon it,

Here we are,

Fighting for our lives,

Where we are is depending on our choices,

How we are begins with the fate's cards drew on us,

And death entwines forever a foe to all kind,

And at the end of the adventure,

When all have been said and done,

Watch the stars shining brightly,

Showing the road,

Home Sweet Home

* * *

 **Hey! This is going to be last chapter of this mini journey. I'll be posting a sequel that will have poems from the rest of the books~ Thank you for everyone who reviewed and favorited. :) Your encouragement really has helped me a lot!**

 **Kira**


End file.
